


He knew

by leafykeen



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kallura positivity, Kissing, Soft kallura, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i don't know where this came from, kallura, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafykeen/pseuds/leafykeen
Summary: Just a short little Keith and Allura thing





	He knew

_I_ _love_ _her_ , Keith thought, as he and Allura fought side by side. 

_I_ _love_ _her_ , he thought, when she rolled her eyes at something Lance said. 

_I_ _love_ _her_ , he thought, heard her laughing at the antics of the mice. 

_I_ _love_ _her_ , he thought, when he looked up from his breakfast to see her smiling directly at him. 

_I_ _love_ _her_ , he knew, when he tilted her chin up to kiss her gently. 

"I love you," he whispered, when the kiss ended, and she hadn't yet opened her eyes. 

"I love you," she said back, and leaned in again.


End file.
